


【Tmonger】Erik想被自己哥哥操

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Tmonger [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 如题





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有两人和女孩做爱提及  
> 摘要：关于Erik的性幻想

Erik想被他的哥哥操。

对，他想被他的堂哥，想被那个T'challa操。

他想要把脸埋进T'challa他裤裆里亲吻他的阴茎，想把T'challa的老二塞进自己又湿又紧的小穴，想要T'challa粘稠的精液射满自己一身，想要坐在T'challa的肉棒上骑上一晚直到自己被顶到腰软，想要T'challa吸着他的乳头直到两颗小肉粒变得又红又肿 ……他有太多太多性幻想，全部关于T'challa，关于T'challa怎么操他。

Erik已经记不清自己是从什么是时候开始渴望T'challa的阴茎了，或许是青春期后第一次看见T'challa裸体的那次——他绝不是故意偷看T'challa洗澡的——大他一岁的T'challa身体已经完全发育，宽肩窄腰匀称地分布着紧实的肌肉，黑色的肌肤泛着健康的光泽，散着热气的水流从他那对健硕的胸肌上流过，流过他性感地排列着肌肉的腹部，流进他胯下浓密的耻毛，顺着阴茎向下滴答着水滴。

T'challa对Erik的偷窥全然不知，惬意地抬头迎接花洒喷出的热水，睫毛翕动。Erik不知道T'challa在想什么，但他能看到T'challa蛰伏的阴茎正在勃起，紫红色的性器缓缓抬头，从原本就让人难以忽略的大小充血肿胀到一个更加让人惊呼的尺寸，挺立着，紧贴着T'challa的小腹。Erik忍不住吞咽口水，作为一个男人他应该嫉妒那种尺寸，但现在他的脑子已经完全被眼前的肉棒搅乱了，根本无法从那根又粗又直的阴茎上转移视线。T'challa的手动了，用那双因打篮球而粗糙的大手握住了自己的老二，他的阴茎实在太过粗长，即便是T'challa那种可以一手抓住篮球的大手也只能握住它的一半，T'challa上下撸动起自己的阴茎，模仿着性交让包皮不断地摩擦自己敏感的冠状沟，手指拨弄着龟头和尿道口，手掌来来回回地动作暴露出柱身喷张的血管。

Erik硬了，他能听到T'challa难耐地低声粗喘，他从没想到平时那个一本正经的T'challa会发出这样色情性感的声音，这比成人影片里任何一个浪叫的婊子都更能让他兴致勃发。T'challa一手扶着墙，垂着头，肩背上肌肉高高隆起，水流顺着凹陷的腰线隐入臀缝之间。T'challa撸动的速度越来越快，Erik的呼吸也越来越急促，他像是中了魔障一样紧盯着T'challa的摇晃的阴茎，自己的老二涨得发痛，浑身燥热，甚至在T'challa射到瓷砖上的那一瞬间小声尖叫了出来。T'challa甩掉自己手上的精液，睁开眼睛回头看去，Erik逃似的飞窜着跑开。

他不敢相信，自己只是看着T'challa自慰，就这么黏糊糊地射了自己一裤裆。

Erik觉得自己大概就是从那时起，发了疯一样地想去吸T'challa的阴茎。

眼前篮球赛刚好结束，女孩儿们叽叽喳喳围上去给T'challa递自己准备好的水和毛巾。Erik翻了个白眼，他知道那些穿着超短裙的女孩儿们在期待什么，他也有差不多的想法。Erik紧紧盯着T'challa运动短裤的裆部，想要在那里看到一个让人满意的凸起，他猜这样的剧烈运动后那里一定会不自然地充血勃起，不受控制滴出的前列腺液混着咸湿的汗水，味道一定浓得很。他想就这样，不解开裤带，把手从短裤的宽松的下摆伸进去，在T'challa滴水的阴茎上抹下一把腥咸的体液，然后把自己沾满T'challa味道的手指舔得湿哒哒亮晶晶。

他大概确定今晚的幸运女孩会是谁了。很好，他明天就可以把她从T'challa那里撬过来，带到自己床上——Erik虽然不是T'challa那种万人迷，但想和他上床的女孩还是成打的排着队。

T'challa对Erik这种自己交往一个女孩就撬走一个女孩的行为十分不理解。他以为Erik是因为讨厌他才这么做的，T'challa试图和Erik谈心，试图劝Erik就算是讨厌他也不要这样反反复复地去伤害无辜的女孩子。

狗屁，Erik翻了个白眼。

我操她们，只不过是因为她们恰好被你操过。

很好，这次也一样，Erik把前一夜还在和T'challa缠绵的女孩推到了自己床上，手绕到身后解开她的内衣带子，尽可能温柔地吻着女孩儿的手腕：

“宝贝儿，告诉我，昨晚T'challa是怎么操你的？”

女孩在浑身颤栗中被送上了高潮，失神地尖叫着Erik的名字，指甲几乎要嵌进Erik的皮肤里。等到两人都从高潮的余韵里清醒过来，女孩亲昵地靠在Erik身上想给他一个甜蜜的事后吻，没想到却被Erik一把推开。

“你可以滚了。”

Erik厌弃地掀掉因前一次做爱而一塌糊涂的床单，把门反锁好，拉紧窗帘，关掉所有通讯设备，在确定没有人会突然出现打扰他接下来肮脏的性幻想之后，才终于打开锁住的床头柜——一罐热感润滑剂，一根尺寸惊人的黑色假阴茎。

幻想，他需要更多的性幻想。

“T'chlla先亲吻了我的脚腕……”Erik舔湿自己手指轻轻摩擦自己的脚腕，想像这是T'challa用舌头在自己身上留下的水痕。

“他沿着我的腿一路吻上去，吻我的小腹，吻我的乳房，哦天，他吮吸我乳头简直温柔极了……”Erik用指尖从自己的腿上轻轻滑过，想像这是T'challa蝴蝶般的睫毛让自己的汗毛忍不住的站立。他划着自己的肚脐，想像是T'challa在这里留下湿吻。他用力揉捏自己的胸部，想像是T'challa把他不够丰满的胸部挤出女人一样的乳沟，他拉扯着自己乳头，把两个小小的颗粒搓得发红挺立。不，Erik想，我应该温柔点的，T'challa一定会用整个厚嘴唇覆上来爱抚他的乳晕，用他柔软的舌头反复拨弄他的乳头，就算是用上牙齿也一定会轻柔得让他不断尖叫出声，然后啧啧地吮吸好像能从这对扁平的胸部吸出奶水。

“他一边吻我一边把手伸到下面拨弄我的阴蒂，就着我流出的水把他又长又粗糙的手指探了进来，你不知道，T'challa的手指有多么美妙……”Erik难耐地呻吟出声，挤出一大坨润滑剂探向自己的后穴，迫不及待地捅进一根手指，胡乱地扩张又立刻伸进第二根。

“然后他进来了，先是用龟头挤开我的阴道，再把他粗长的老二一点点插了进来，啊……他真的好大，每一下都又准又深，干得我满脑子只记得大声呻吟。他甚至还记得用手在外面刺激我的阴蒂……”T'challa，T'challa，Erik胡乱地叫着他的名字，把那根粗得吓人的假阴茎塞进了自己的屁股，适应了几秒便立刻进进出出地操起了自己。

T'challa，快操我T'challa。Erik的腿乱蹬着想要夹住T'challa的腰，哦天呐，Erik闭上眼睛狂乱地咬着自己嘴唇，舔来舔去想要在幻想中勾住T'challa的舌头。他想要T'challa把他屁股里那根不中用的东西拔出去甩到一边，换上他自己又硬又热的肉棒狠狠地操进来，他要T'challa像操女人一样地干得他除了尖叫T'challa的名字和大喊“再深点”以外什么也说不出来，他想要T'challa就这么不戴套子把精液全部射进他的小穴里，他绝对会好好含住就算不小心流出来一一滴不剩地填进嘴里。

天呐，T'challa，求你操我。


	2. 续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：Erik的性幻想成真

真不要脸。

Erik看了一眼酒吧另一边正往T'challa身上凑的小骚鸡作出如上评价。

那个白人男孩穿着一条简直不能更紧的裤子，把自己又翘又浪的屁股勒得几乎要从裤子里炸出来，撅着屁股一个劲地往T'challa身上贴。对T'challa一进门就放在桌子上的车钥匙熟视无睹，举着酒杯试图诱骗T'challa喝下去，因为这样他说不定就能有机会吸到他梦寐以求的那根大屌。

虽说Erik也想吸T'challa想得不得了，但他那怪异的自尊心就是不允许自己趴在他那仪表堂堂的堂兄面前，舔着手指告诉他自己是有多么渴望他。Erik宁愿每天在屁股里塞个肛塞为任何T'challa操他的可能做准备，也不愿意直接扑倒T'challa，把自己那些隐秘的性幻想呵着气吹进T'challa的耳朵。

行吧，操，活该我骑不到T'challa。

Erik盯着对面，那个小荡妇自己喝了一杯又一杯，居然还没放弃给T'challa灌酒，摇摇晃晃地像是想找个合适的角度把自己合理地跌进T'challa的怀里。

T'challa那根木头根本不懂怎么对付这个难缠的婊子！Erik恨恨地在酒吧另一头一杯一杯的灌酒，也不管是哪个衣着暴露扭腰摆臀的妞递过来的，只管伸手接酒杯再仰头饮尽。

刚才的那杯味道好像有点奇怪，Erik觉得他好像瞥见那个女人忘杯里撒了点什么没包装袋的粉末。算了无所谓，Erik的脑子被T'challa的一举一动控制着，他只顾着挥手推开挡住他视线的女人，根本没工夫分神去思考那些药粉到底是毒品还是催情剂。

头好像有点晕，昏暗的灯光混着耳边躁动的音乐让Erik的脑子不清醒起来。Erik不清楚到底是药物使然还是自己内心隐藏的渴求被激发，他的眼前出现了美妙的幻觉，他看到无数个T'challa挺立着阴茎站在他的面前，用滴答着前液的龟头刺戳着他的脸。Erik兴奋极了，这绝对是他能想到的最美好的画面了：T'challa的阴茎，T'challa的大肉棒，T'challa又粗又长的大黑屌。太美妙了，他不知道该选哪根好，或者全部都要，一手一根，塞进嘴里，塞进屁股里，把他上面和下面两处甜蜜的小洞都填得满满的。

忽然美妙的画面散掉了。这些T'challa和这些大屌全部消失了，一个看起来像是真实的T'challa出现在他面前，捏住他无法控制傻笑的脸。Erik的舌头去脱离了他大脑的控制，自顾自地舔起那些手指。

嘶。T'challa被他的动作弄得倒吸一口气，Erik绝对是被人下药了。T'challa费力地扛起这个和自己身形相近的堂弟，往自己的车上拖，看他东倒西歪地瘫在副驾驶上。

“我带你回家。”T'challa扭动车钥匙。

“回哪？”Erik懒懒散散地哼出声，他的意识模糊不清，他低垂的视线跨过T'challa换挡的大手，直直地落在他的裤裆上，聚焦，放大，再放大，Erik的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他感觉T'challa的裤裆离自己越来越近，这是幻觉吗？Erik咽着口水，他好像能闻到T'challa的味道，他的脸好像能感到T'challa的温度。

事实上是，他的脑袋就真的这么一沉一沉地埋进了T'challa的裤裆。

Erik伸出手解开T'challa的腰带，迫不及待地拉下他的拉链。灰色的内裤上因为水渍黑了一小块。Erik吃吃地笑了起来：他硬了。

Erik扯下了最后那层遮掩的布料，T'challa又粗又直的阴茎暴露在了空气里，黑色的、暴着血管的、巨大的龟头还渗着前液的。太棒了，Erik简直想掏出手机把脸贴在阴茎上来张自拍，然后发到ins再打上“T'challa大屌干死我”的tag让那群婊子贱货嫉妒死他。

他肯定听到T'challa的拒绝和训斥了，但他不打算把这些阻碍他吸屌的屁话往脑子里过。Erik伸出舌头去舔了舔那些亮晶晶的前列腺液，太美味了，天，T'challa的味道真的是该死的好，腥咸的味道直冲Erik的颅骨，让他忍不住一口吞下去、含进嘴里反复的品尝，再顶住自己的喉眼，顶住自己的两腮，让自己的整张嘴巴所有地方都感受到这根美味的屌。

这比靠着脑补去舔假阴茎要刺激上一万倍，Erik觉得自己下半辈子的自慰都要靠回忆这种味道和口感了。他屁眼为此痒得要命，塞在穴口的那个小肛塞根本没法给他骚出水的小穴止痒，他费力地腾出一只手剥下自己的裤子，用手指把塞子拨出去随手丢进车的角落里，换上自己的手指粗暴的扩张起来。

快点，再快点！Erik一边忙着用口活把T'challa舔得又硬又湿，一手忙着不断加入手指把自己弄得松软可口。他必须赶在停车站前骑上去！咕啾咕啾的水声在狭小的空间里无限放大，T'challa听得面红耳赤又爽得不能自抑，他语言上的制止已经完全起不了作用了，伦理和性欲交替地冲击他的大脑，他不得不说服自己是因为双手离不开方向盘才这么放纵自己的堂弟把自己口得大腿发颤快要踩不住油门。

Erik放弃了指奸自己，他觉得自己再不骑上去，T'challa就要停车把自己甩出去了。他可不能放弃这个大好机会：哦，我醉了，我被下药了，我可控制不住自己，没人能指责我这一晚的放荡和孟浪。

“啵”得一声，Erik从T'challa的老二上抬起来头，他就是想要故意发出这种色情的声音去挑战T'challa的羞耻心，让这个一脸正经的乖宝宝像个付了钱的嫖客一样心急得想要立刻提枪就干他。

唾液混着前液拉出粘稠的长丝，在阴茎和Erik的嘴唇之间亮晶晶又颤巍巍的，Erik伸出舌头舔断它，毫不顾忌T'challa还在开车，就一个翻身跨坐在了T'challa大腿上。

驾驶座被两个大男人挤得满满当当的，Erik几乎没地方放开他的腿，只要稍微一动他的头就会撞到低矮的顶棚。没关系，Erik笑嘻嘻地想，他不介意把自己折叠起来，就像个猫咪一样缩进T'challa的怀里。

Erik伸手抓住T'challa发烫的肉棒，唔呼，果然大得一手抓不过来，可这让人垂涎的大屌马上就是我的了！Erik抓着用湿润的龟头磨蹭自己汁水淋漓的穴口，那种汁液摩擦的声音还有在括约肌外顶弄的触感就像是隔靴搔痒，挠得Erik更加心痒难耐。Erik用力沉下腰，让自己完全扩张好的、充满弹性的小穴吃下了T'challa的龟头，哦，天！他喜欢这个！他穴道的深处还痒得要死！他还需要更多！

Erik也不管自己能不能缓过来——他试过那么多的假阴茎。他觉得自己可以完全吃下T'challa——让那根肉棒全根没入，肉刃破开肠壁的感觉真是好极了，Erik一整晚、一整年都在期待这种把他撑满的饱胀感！他收缩着穴道反复确认那根梦寐以求的阴茎就在自己屁股里，让自己的小穴完完全全记住那根大屌的形状，哦，shit，他不能再等了！

Erik不管不顾地上下动了起来，撑着T'challa的肩膀让自己尽情地扭动，像个廉价的妓女一样大声浪叫。我这个婊子，荡妇，母狗。Erik大笑着骂着自己，这些下流的单词就像是春药一样让他更加欲火焚身。我可比她们紧多了！Erik不知羞耻地冲T'challa尖叫，更加卖力地摇着屁股像磁石一样吸着那根阴茎。他知道自己不断凑过去的乳头遮挡了T'challa开车的视线，但他现在根本他妈得不想管！

来车撞死我也无所谓！

现在没人能阻止我骑T'challa的大屌！


	3. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：胸部，蕾丝内衣，颜射

五，四，三，二，一，呼。

Erik做完最后一组蜘蛛俯卧撑，从瑜伽垫上爬了起来，随手把瑜伽砖扔到了一边。这几天突然加强了胸部增肌训练，害得他每次都得在垫子上滴出一个小水洼才能去休息。

走进更衣室，Erik费力地剥下因为汗水黏在身上的紧身衣，对着更衣室的镜子打量起自己的胸部，嗯，不错，看起来确实比几天前的更加饱满了，只要Erik用些力，它们甚至可以调皮地弹起来。Erik夹紧了两整块丰满得有些圆形的胸肌，看着汗水从自己挤出的乳沟中间流过，接着又放松下来，伸手摸了摸，看着它们柔软地、被轻易地挤压变形。虽说比不上女人的奶子，但Erik可以确信自己已经足够接近了。

别问Erik为什么突然像个开屏的孔雀一样疯狂练起胸肌，这他妈的都怪T'challa！

自从上次在车里骑了T'challa，T'challa这个脸皮薄的就在Erik别扭的撒娇和精湛的“骑术”半推半就地答应了两人的关系。因为T'challa顾及着堂兄弟的这层关系，对Erik热烈的示爱和旺盛的性欲总是一种模模糊糊的态度，Erik对T'challa暧昧的吻又爱又恨，但他又不是头一回谈恋爱的女高中生，比起让T'challa做出一副爱他死心塌地的傻逼样子，他更担心的是T'challa这个“前直男”相对男人温暖的直肠更喜欢女人潮湿的阴道，相对男人硬邦邦的身体更喜欢女人纤腰和乳房。

这种担忧在上个礼拜集中爆发了，导火索是一本该死的杂志。

那天Erik没早课，等到他睡眼惺忪地从床上爬起来，T'challa早就在餐桌上给他留了早餐上课去了。Erik一边尝着“五好”堂兄的好手艺，眼睛一边乱瞄——桌上一份展开的杂志，刚刚好好被打开在卡戴珊一家代言CK内衣的广告页上！

这个原本还在自己“想日”列表上的女人一下子就被Erik拉进了不可饶恕的名单，看着金卡戴珊完美的胸部和屁股，Erik气就不打一出来。他就知道！T'challa这个操惯了女人的混蛋还惦记着那些可以把脸埋进去的奶子！

所以，害得Erik加急练了一个礼拜的胸肌的原因、害得Erik打个哈欠都能被扯痛的罪魁祸首，都是T'challa没完全改掉的直男癖好！

更衣室里的一个娇小点的男人盯着Erik整齐排列的肌肉看了很久了，甚至还夸张地咽了咽口水。敏感如Erik当然知道他在想什么，不过他不打算就这么视而不见地糊弄过去。Erik坏心眼地背转过去，扯下一点裤子的边缘，露出里面双丁内裤的带子和一点儿屁股。感受到身后男人冷掉的视线，Erik恶作剧成功地哈哈大笑。

Erik走进一家内衣店，他想买点内衣作为今晚性爱的情趣小道具。不过很显然，男人就算被人操了屁眼也改变不了他还是个男人的事实——Erik被琳琅满目的内衣看花了眼。

“先生需要什么帮助吗？”一位店员走到了Erik面前，“给女朋友挑内衣？”

是的，有谁会怀疑这个脏辫大金链、一看就很凶的黑人兄弟是在给自己选内衣呢？怎么看都是这个浪荡子想给自己的马子买点性感内衣，好让自己的大黑屌在今晚好好舒坦一下。

“是，有什么比较能挑逗男人的内衣给我推荐点儿？”Erik面不改色地回答。

服务员捡了几件给他介绍，“这得看先生你喜欢什么样的。像这样比较聚拢，可以完美地挤出性感的乳沟，像这样蕾丝的没有钢圈，透明一些，也很性感……”

“就它吧。”Erik伸手抓住了那件白色蕾丝的，薄薄的布料轻柔地从他指尖划过，软软的、滑滑的，薄得几乎有些透明。Erik大概能猜到这个颜色会和自己的肤色形成多大的反差，他确定T'challa那个假君子会喜欢自己打扮成一个纯洁的婊子。

“好的，请问您女朋友的尺码？”

“什么尺码？”Erik考虑了一下，她说的是罩杯吗？我他妈哪知道我什么cup！“大概我这样吧。”Erik抓住女店员的手按上了自己的胸肌。

回到家里套内衣的Erik开始后悔了，他为什么要买那么多多余的东西？Erik费力地把手绕到背后，笨拙地花了半天时间才把那该死的扣子扣到一起。对于女士内衣他的身材果然还是过于魁梧了，已经扣到了最外面的扣子，依然勒得他有些喘不过气。配套的丁字裤和吊带袜也被他顺手买了回来。Erik双手提溜着那两根带子一样的内裤根本不知道怎么办，这根本没法穿！后面的带子不停地摩擦着他欲求不满的小穴，让他时时刻刻都痒得想立刻插进去点什么。前面窄小的布料根本兜不住他的卵袋，睾丸被带子分开到两边，沉甸甸地挂在下面。过浅的裆根本塞不下他粗大的阴茎，更糟糕地是，Erik勃起了——光是想着自己一会要这么穿着被T'challa操，他就硬得直滴水——笔直挺立的黑屌不管怎么塞都很奇怪，他只好把阴茎立起来，让内裤的绷在他柱身上——湿哒哒的龟头像个钻出洞穴的土拨鼠一样在白色蕾丝内裤外面探头探脑。还有最后的吊带袜，Erik坐在床边把小腿塞了进去，拉着四爪袜带把它们夹好，对着镜子欣赏自己：除了刚刚不小心把丝袜抓破了一个小洞让他有点遗憾，Erik觉得自己看起来完美极了。T'challa一定会喜欢这个。

Erik无聊地趴在床上扩张自己，等着T'challa回家，终于等到钥匙插进锁眼的声音，Erik开心地爬起来扑了过去。

“哥哥。”Erik用自己最腻人的调调发出了一句近乎呻吟的声音，饶有兴致地看着T'challa目瞪口呆地打量自己。

说真的，T'challa对眼前的景象又惊又喜，他没想到自己堂弟充满男性美的身材塞进这些蕾丝的内衣里是如此的违和又性感。丝袜紧紧地包裹着Erik肉感的小腿，在粗壮的、能把他的腰紧紧环住的大腿上勒出浅浅的印子。原本狰狞的勃起的阴茎被丁字内裤拦截，前列腺液早已把内裤染得黏糊糊一片。T'challa抓住Erik裸露的屁股狠狠揉捏，指尖探向Erik饥渴的蜜穴，柔软的穴口早就被扩张好了时刻等待自己的检查。视线向上，白色布料和他充满光泽感的黑色肌肤形成巨大的反差，结实的胸肌被挤在一起几乎能看到一条浅浅的乳沟，两颗乳头早已挺立起来几乎要冲破那层薄得透明的衣料。T'challa刚进门就勃起的阴茎更硬了，他第一次如此想挤着自己堂弟的奶子，把自己的大屌夹在中间，就像用女人的胸部乳交一样来回摩擦自己的阴茎。

他就像个，该死的，就像个纯洁又放荡的婊子！

T'challa粗暴地把Erik推倒在床上，这个在床上花样百出的小娼妇正舔着嘴唇直勾勾地盯着自己解腰带，故意发出像高潮一样的喘息，淫荡地一手揉捏自己的乳头，一手掰开自己的大腿让自己门户大张地迎接T'challa的肉棒。T'challa没等脱完衣服就迫不及待地扑上去，他必须用自己的阴茎好好治治这个总在发情的小野猫。T'challa隔着布料咬住Erik的乳头，用厚嘴唇吸出啧啧的水声，舌头反复碾压着那个红点，看着乳尖被口水和蕾丝的摩擦弄得又红又肿，泛着亮晶晶的水光 。粗长的手指捅进Erik的穴道轻车熟路地找到那个让Erik浪叫不停地小点，毫不客气地用力按压，把自己发烫的性器塞进Erik吊带袜的绑带里。

“想要这个？哈？”

Erik胡乱地点着头，伸手去抓T'challa的阴茎，另一条腿更努力的打开，他顾不上自己身上的蕾丝内衣会不会被自己动作扯坏。他第一次看见T'challa如此急切，他兴奋地浑身颤栗，他喜欢被T'challa粗暴地对待，他想要T'challa立刻用那根能让他爽上天的老二把自己干到神志不清，干到大腿痉挛，干到像个漏掉的热水袋一样不停滴水。

“快，快操我啊！”Erik急得声音都带上了哭腔。

T'challa偏不如他意，手指离开了Erik不舍地用力夹紧的小穴，抚上了Erik丰满的奶子，先是温柔的揉捏，紧接着就收紧指关节像和面一样大力掐捏。

“你就那么想被我操吗？”T'challa把自己的阴茎从内衣带子下伸进去，放在Erik被自己挤出的乳沟中间，动起腰，就像使用女人胸部一样蹭起自己的阴茎，“甚至穿上女人的内衣？嗯？”

“哦操！是的！”Erik抓住T'challa的手，努力地挤压自己的胸肌，让他更加尽情地享用自己苦练一周的成果。费力地抬起头，伸长舌头去舔T'challa粗长的不停戳到他下巴的阴茎。Erik真的太喜欢T'challa的大肉棒了，不管是形状大小还是含在嘴里的味道Erik都迷恋地不得了，光是被他用屌蹭奶子自己就情迷意乱地快要射出来。而此刻那个湿润的龟头就像个被舔得黏糊糊的棒棒糖，拉着腥咸又甜丝丝的前液，反复顶在他的嘴唇上，T'challa像是个对娼妓欲擒故纵的嫖客，每次刚让Erik尝到点甜头就立刻拔屌离开。

Erik感到T'challa在自己胸前撸动的频率逐渐加快，他知道自己的堂兄就要射了，就要这样把饱满的精液射到他的脸上。Erik期待地张大嘴巴，伸出自己粉红的舌尖，想要迎接那些对他来说宛如琼浆玉露般的精液，想要把它们全部迎进自己的喉咙里，迎进自己根本不存在的子宫里。随着一阵抖动，略低于体温的精液尽数喷洒了出来。Erik的脸被射地一塌糊涂，额头、眼窝、鼻尖，甚至连脏辫的发尖上都是都是T'challa粘稠的体液，他用舌头卷走嘴角的精液，满足地吞咽下去。他喜欢这个，他爱死这个了！他巴不得T'challa的精液能只针对他一人限量出售，好让他每次喝水、每次洗澡都能幸福地滴进几滴，让自己浑身上下都散发着T'challa精液味，真真正正成为T'challa专属的充气娃娃。T'challa的颜射让他得到了前所未有的被征服感，甚至在毫无抚慰的情况下，阴茎就在女士丁字裤的紧勒中猛烈地射精了。

Erik喘着粗气看T'challa温柔用拇指抹掉自己脸上还有胸前的精液，他歪头去吮吸T'challa的手指，忽然想起来自己今天的初衷，翻身把T'challa压到自己身下，撒娇似的隔着早已乱七八糟的内衣，用胸部去蹭T'challa。对T'challa黏黏糊糊地耳语：

“哥哥不要喜欢女人的奶子好不好，你看我的胸也可以让你爽……”

T'challa搂住自己难得像奶猫一样软乎的堂弟，一边吻着他细腻的脖颈一边把自己再次勃起的阴茎顶进他一张一合的小穴，听着他发出甜蜜地呻吟，用热情的肠道裹紧自己。他好像知道Erik今天这么打扮是为了什么了。


	4. 日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三个日常段子

1.裸睡到底穿不穿内裤

“Erik。”T'challa叫了一声

“嗯？”做完爱后累得头脑发沉的Erik用不满的鼻音作为回应。

“你怎么不穿内裤？”T'challa摸了摸埃里克的屁股，认真地发问。

“裸睡。”Erik用最短的一个词作为回应，他真的很想睡觉，不想再和自己老妈子一样的堂兄多说一句话。

“我也裸睡，可是我穿内裤。”T'challa继续说，不依不饶的，试图劝说Erik从暖烘烘的被窝里爬起来，走到两米之外的五斗橱那儿翻出一条内裤穿上，然后再回来睡觉。

“裸睡就是不穿内裤。”真烦人，Erik闭着眼睛直皱眉，他以前怎么没发现T'challa在做爱以外的时间里话格外多？

“裸睡还是要穿内裤的。”T'challa的声音又冒了出来。

“操！裸睡就他妈的不穿内裤！”Erik彻底没睡意了，被子一掀掐着T'challa的脖子骑到他身上，“裸懂不懂？裸就是什么都不穿！光着！没内裤！”

Erik瞪着那双在黑暗里发亮的眼睛，继续恶狠狠地说：“老子现在就要睡觉，别他妈跟我内裤不内裤的！你要是还想赶上明早的管理学，就给我闭嘴睡觉！”

T'challa绷住两片嘴唇，点了点头。

次日，埃里克正用手强撑自己困得直点头的脑袋不让它沉下去，突然手机震了一下：“美国人裸睡穿不穿内裤调查”——T'challa

操！T'challa可真他妈烦！

 

2.买的套子太小了

Erik坐在椅子上不停乱动，教授画的重点一个字儿都没听进去，他感觉自己屁股里有点不对劲，有什么湿乎乎的东西在往外流。

上课前他刚刚和T'challa在体育馆厕所里来了一发——他忍不住，T'challa打球时灵活的动作和专注的眼神太有魅力了，每进一个球他就想像那群花痴小女生一样大喊T'challa的名字。他又开始幻想T'challa出过汗之后裤裆里浓烈的味道，还有阴茎不自觉的充血，没等T'challa换下衣服就把他拽进隔间里来了一发。

但他记得T'challa戴套了啊。T'challa那么体贴，绝对不会让他带着一个黏糊糊的屁股去上课。

难道我……不，不可能，Erik摇了摇头把那个恶心的念头甩了出去，他确信自己完美的饮食习惯和良好的消化系统不会让他面临这种问题。

所以到底是什么……

Erik难受死了，他被干开的小穴就要夹不住了。

操，操操操。Erik看着还指着ppt讲重点的教授烦躁地要命，最后还是没忍住冲出了教室。

坐在马桶上Erik等着自己屁眼里的精液流干净，气得手机屏幕都快被他按碎：“你他妈刚刚到底戴没戴套？你差点害老子在一教室人面前湿了裤子。”

“我戴了……但是是从自动售货机里现买的，size不是很合适……”T'challa的声音有点犹豫，像是在不好意思自己有个大老二一样，“不小心弄破了，精液就漏出去了……”

“那你怎么不告诉我！”Erik对着电话大吼。

他回忆了一下，T'challa把屌拔出去之后自己就在和他黏黏糊糊的接吻，还没等T'challa把套子摘下来自己就已经提上裤子走人了。

好像也不能全怪T'challa，自己抬屁股太无情也是个问题……

不管！操他的！就赖他！谁让他长了那么根远超正常尺寸的阴茎！

 

3.处男式害羞

夏威夷是真的很热，毒辣的太阳晒得两人皮肤滚烫，空气中的热浪简直肉眼可见，柏油路都要化开粘鞋底了。

Erik和T'challa边沿着海边走边交换着吃一根冰淇淋——打冰淇淋的机器打了最后一个就用光了今天所有奶油，应对这该死的天儿Erik就只能和T'challa像对腻歪的女高中生一样分食一根冰淇淋。

反正他不介意舔到T'challa的口水，他连T'challa的精水都喜欢。

他们就像一对儿普通的情侣那样走着，穿着刚从店里买的夏威夷花色衬衫，Erik敞着怀，T'challa象征性地扣了几颗，胳膊肘不停地碰在一起，舔一下手里的冰淇淋就交给对方。

Erik再次拿到的时候冰淇淋有点化了，细细的一条流下来快速窜到他的手腕上，Erik忙着舔蛋筒上的那点冰淇淋还顾不上留到手上的液体。

T'challa拉过他的手腕，由下到上舔了一下。

“你干什么！”舌头温热柔软的触感激得Erik差点没拿住手里的冰淇淋，用暴躁的语气掩饰他刚才的害羞——他的堂哥真是的！干嘛突然在大街上舔他的手腕！

T'challa无所期待耸耸肩，他知道Erik就这样——自己可以随便对他做充满性暗示的动作，反过来他还击一下，就像个纯情小处男一样扭捏脸红。


	5. 泰国番外Anaconda

Anaconda

 

母角马知道什么意思吗？不知道没关系，东非动物大迁徙总知道吧？每年坦桑尼亚大草原上的动物为了食物，长途跋涉3000多公里，角马以绝对数量优势成为大迁徙的主角。而母角马，一个送给基佬的特殊名词，用来形容那些每年为了gay圈的最重要的约炮集会，赶着飞机参加泰国泼水节的小骚鸡。

不过这和Erik没什么关系，他有个器大活好的男人操他的屁眼儿，犯不上跑去东南亚争夺那么几根可能还没他大的老二。

七月的曼谷并不见得比其他旅游景点人少上多少，但拦不住Erik乐意——他早就听大学同学说这个城市有着极其露骨的性文化——从眼前人妖表演的火热程度来看，的确名不虚传。

台上的人妖姐姐正甩着硅胶大胸跳舞，偶尔撩起自己的裙摆露出一根完全不应存在于此的阴茎，后面一排裸男握着自己勃起的大肉棒当鼓棒，梆梆绑地敲着鼓。Erik玩得起劲，脱了自己的上衣狂甩着吹口哨，完全不在意身边的T'challa看起来有多不自在。

台上有个半裸的男人叽里呱啦地对着观众席讲话，拉着一位中国来的中年男子就要上台，结果被对方拼命后退着躲过去了。那个中年男子随即就被一个从屁眼里弹出来的乒乓球砸中了脸，底下观众笑作一团。Erik看着旁边兴致缺缺的T'challa突然动了心思。

“他！他！拉他上台！”Erik突然拽着T'challa肩膀大喊，一边挥着手吸引人妖演员的注意力，一边把自己两秒前出卖掉的堂兄往前推。

T'challa大惊：“Erik你干嘛！”

“送你上台啊！不想被别人屁眼里飞出来的乒乓球砸脸就不要挣扎！”Erik毫无愧色，甚至有些许无辜地偏了偏头，还没等T'challa反应过来就立刻坏笑着别开脸：“这边！这边！他！他！”

“别！你干什么！放我下去……”

很遗憾，抗议无效，T'challa花钱请Erik来玩结果却被自己的亲亲堂弟卖了个透，在几双大手的联合推搡下架上了台，回头还看见了Erik幸灾乐祸的笑。

刚上台T'challa就被反手绑在了一个椅子上，几个人妖轮着用奶子“扇他耳光”，闷得他呼吸困难脸蛋又疼，眼冒金星地冲Erik投去求助的眼神，却崩溃地发现台下观众里就属Erik叫得最欢，嗷嗷喊着让演员们扒他衣服 。

上衣，皮带，裤子，被演员们轮流跳着性感妖娆的舞脱掉。台下的Erik简直不要更兴奋，对身边的陌生人显示出了从未有过的热情，拍着他们肩膀炫耀自己台上男朋友的好身材。T'challa已经完全向命运低头了：他现在光溜溜的，只剩一条全集内裤做最后的遮挡，众目睽睽，冷漠地坐在椅子上，被演员用屁股和胸部反复摩擦自己的裤裆。

他知道他们在期待什么，他们想看到他一柱擎天撑起那片布料——可惜T'challa已经是个脱离低级趣味的男人了，娘们的奶子屁股没有用，只有Erik的屁股和舌头才能让他迅速地勃起。

黑人充满先天优势的阴茎即使没有勃起也鼓囊囊地堆成一大团，演员们放弃了挑逗，招手冲Erik问他愿不愿意自己的男朋友被脱下内裤。

Erik有点急，他刚刚在台下冲身边的所有的小骚蹄子吹嘘自己男人的大屌，然而T'challa就像吃了阳痿药一样迟迟不肯让他们见识一下什么才是远超平均值的粗黑硬。旁边的骚货们冲Erik古怪地笑起来，Erik感觉自己受到了极大的侮辱——操，老子亲自上去让你们见识一下！

Erik翻身上台，挥手让人妖演员推到一边，径直走向T'challa，光脚踩上特查拉的裤裆。

T'challa又痛又爽，闭上眼忍不住泄出一声呻吟，Erik活动脚趾，满意地看到那根蛰伏的怪物开始复苏，在弹性布料下逐渐挺立，最后几乎要撑破内裤探出头。

底下观众开始乱吹口哨，Erik转头露出挑衅的微笑——音乐突然放起来《Anaconda》，场下一片尖叫，Erik知道自己该干点什么了——他一直想试试的，只不过T'challa害羞不肯答应，但今天看来是个大好机会。

他走到场子边上跟演员耳语了几句，对方立刻会意的给他搬来几个白色的屏风立在他和T'challa四周，光从屏透出去只能看到他们黑色的剪影。

白色的亮光中，属于男人的影子扭动着屁股脱下了自己的裤子，从侧面完美地显示了那肉感的形状，随后随手一扬，一条窄小的男士丁字内裤被甩了出去。外面的尖叫此起彼伏，吹着口哨看着眼前的男人在音乐的节奏下把双腿劈到水平，蹲下去，一上一下地晃动着仿佛在骑地面钻出来的无形屌。Erik以妖娆的姿势从地面爬起，弯腰抖动臀部，连带着前面尺寸可观的阴茎也晃个不停。Erik淫荡地把手指塞进嘴里舔湿，又从自己全身划过最后伸进那两瓣惹人遐想的臀肉，在全场的尖叫里扩张起自己。

Erik正面跨坐在T'challa身上，抖着屁股跳大腿舞，一边咬着T'challa的嘴唇一边伸手到下面去剥T'challa的内裤。演员的绳结绑得十分专业，Erik根本不用担心T'challa挣脱的危险，随手将T'challa被前液濡湿的内裤甩了出去，猫一样伸着懒腰听外面的观众围上去疯抢。

失去了内裤的遮挡，两条滚烫的阴茎立刻碰到了一起，Erik感受到了身下人的紧绷，凑上去舔着T'challa的耳朵把安慰声呵进去：“放松点宝贝儿，外面没人认识我们。”

T'challa刚想张嘴拒绝就被一条长驱直入的舌头封住了喉咙，Erik坐在他腿上、坐在外面人的面前，放荡地一手托着他后脑深吻，一手拢住两根阴茎上下撸动。

外面的人看不清那两根阴茎硕大的龟头和喷张的血管，只能看到两根棒球棍似的的柱体搭在一起，被勉强握进一只手里，要移动上三四拳的距离才能从上到撸个完整。这他妈就是黑人的尺寸吗？他们惊了，这要是捅进去，不得被操到天上去？

Erik的舌头退了出来，唾液在两人之间拉出来一条长丝，Erik舔断它又贴上去给了T'challa一个响亮的亲吻，随即从他身上推下去，用舌头在T'challa的嘴唇和阴茎之间做连线，舔过他颤动的喉结，丰满的胸肌，两颗小巧可爱的乳头……

“Erik……嘶！”不许拒绝！Erik咬了一下T'challa的乳头做为惩罚——public sex，他简直不要太期待！还在他靠幻想T'challa的日子里，他脑子里的那个小荡妇已经挥着硅胶假阴茎给他创造了无数色情的场面：在T'challa作为优秀学生代表上台讲话的时候，Erik幻想他把自己推在讲台上狠狠后入，自己的大声呻吟混着T'challa严肃认真的演讲稿传到现场每一个观众的耳朵里。在T'challa参与辩论赛时，Erik幻想自己躲在桌子下面给T'challa口活，看着T'challa忍着呻吟和抽动的表情去反驳对方的观点。他想和T'challa在别人的注视下做爱，想在闪耀的聚光灯下骑屌，他想要别人看见那个正人君子T'challa是怎么用大屌无情地贯穿他的小穴、把他干到哭着呻吟也不停下，还要边操边打他的屁股，再告诉别人自己的堂弟是怎么用这个骚屁股吸得自己根本不舍得拔出去——光是想想这些Erik就痒得不行，然而现在幻想成真了，Erik觉得自己的直肠都开始像女人的阴道一样往外滴水了！

Erik跪在T'challa两腿之间，像猫咪那样四肢伏地，故意沉下腰高抬起屁股，让外面的人看到他有多么美好的身材和曲线。Erik把脸贴上T'challa阴茎，鼻息喷到火热的阴茎又扑回自己脸上，热度混着腥味让Erik唾液都忍不住加速分泌，他顾不上再为了观众多玩一会了，他现在就要把这根肉棒吸进嘴里。

龟头压上舌头，T'challa久违又熟悉味道占满了Erik的口腔——他现在完全听不到外面的尖叫，只有嘴唇离开“棒棒糖”的啵啵声能被他的听觉神经所接受。Erik握住根部，从上到下地舔着T'challa的阴茎——没有润滑剂在手边，他得好好地舔湿自己的按摩棒——不过更多的只舔一侧，因为舔另一边的话，他就没法让外面的人就看到他的舌头是怎么在这旗杆上移动的了。

差不多了吧？他膝盖都快麻了。Erik最后又做了几个深喉，从地上爬了起来，把后背朝向T'challa，压低身体向后坐——

龟头太滑了，在Erik的小穴外蹭了几次都偏开了，摇晃欲倒地在外面打着招呼。

“快点！”“快操进去！”“坐啊！”Erik听到外面的大喊忍不住笑出了声，手向后抓住T'challa的阴茎，扶着它坐了下去。

阴影里，坐着的男人的粗大肉棒直指着另一个人的屁股，被研磨着吸入了一小截——观众们屏住呼吸，他们还是第一次看见这样的大屌操进一个男人的屁眼，上面的男人看起来已经不能承受更多了，后仰着脖子大口呼吸，然而他的屁股距离坐到下面的大腿上还有好长一段距离。大腿，阴茎，屁股，这三个身体部位组成了目前最他妈重要的性爱画面，所有人都在期待Erik继续坐下去，这他妈简直比自己参与群交派对还要让人血脉喷张！

Erik稳了稳自己的呼吸，他知道这不算完，但是外面的那些注视的目光让他浑身紧张，窄小的后穴变得格外紧。

“Erik放开我，让我来。”T'challa挣脱不开紧扣的绳结，双手背在身后没法抚慰自己怀里的男人，只得吻着Erik的肩膀让他放松。

“不要！我自己可以！”在性爱方面Erik总是格外倔，如果T'challa不能像野兽一样粗暴地操他，那他更喜欢自己掌握主动权然后调戏自己的堂哥才像被自己操的那个。他今天一定用自己的“骑术”完成他公开性爱的首秀！

哦，操，太爽了。那种比接受的极限还要在超过一点的大老二是最能让人爽的，能把整个柔软湿润的直肠都填得满满的，顶得受方好像自己长出了个子宫，而且只要随便动动就能撞到前列腺，爽得整个人都从内部酥掉——T'challa的阴茎就是这样。Erik一旦开始适应T'challa的尺寸就很难再停下来，他可不像那些娇弱的婊子，刚被T'challa插进去就双腿哆嗦的动不了，他紧实的大腿肌肉可就是为此刻准备的！

Erik踩实地面，双手压着T'challa的大腿撑起自己，上上下下地摇晃起屁股。T'challa的阴茎又粗又硬，而且似乎比往日都要更大一圈，每一次下落都能狠狠地蹭过肠壁，在Erik的敏感点上好好打个招呼。

“操他！”“用力！”“他妈的再快点！”

意识到外面火热的视线，Erik感觉自己被无数条湿湿热热的触手抚摸：揉捏自己的奶子、吮吸自己的乳头、亲吻着他的大腿内侧又替他抚慰自己顾不得的阴茎，挑逗得他浑身的汗毛都立起来，只要轻蹭一下他的皮肤就能敏感地呻吟出来。Erik爽得要死，他从来没这么敏感过，阴茎立得笔直，只要T'challa伸出手摸他一下他就能浪叫着射出去。

Erik还是有些坚持不住，强烈的快感让他的大腿忍不住的痉挛，操干自己的速度都慢了下来。Erik气喘吁吁，强迫自己再次把屁股抬起来，然而还没等离开T'challa的大腿就又再次跌了回去，敏感点被再次撞击几乎把他撞出生理性的泪水。Erik靠在T'challa怀里休息，呼吸刚刚稳下来就被T'challa叼住了后颈。

“啊！”Erik泄出一声尖叫似的呻吟，像只被母猫叼住的小奶猫一样定住了身形，而下一秒就被T'challa狠命地向上顶起来。Erik像乘在一个颠簸的小船，到处都滑溜溜的抓不住扶手，而浪潮又激又凶，不断地涌上来让他东倒西歪，好像下一秒就要随波逐流地跌下去。Erik大声呻吟，胳膊乱挥着想要抓住点什么，他需要安全感，他想要依靠，他想要转身抱住T'challa。

Erik以屁股的那根阴茎为轴，艰难地转向一边，哆嗦着把一条腿抬上T'challa的大腿。不，不行，还是太难了，T'challa的腰像是按了永动机，一下一下地撞击不停，打定主意要好好惩罚这个想让别人看着自己被操的荡妇，丝毫不给Erik转身抱住他的机会。呻吟混进了哽咽声，Erik几乎要哭了，他又爽又怕，他没有力气抬起自己的身体，又没有勇气对T'challa喊停，他的穴口一定红肿起来了，他的膀胱就要制止不住刚才喝的那些酒，他会被操射在台上，甚至让他们看到自己的第一次失禁——可这一切都是他的自作孽。

快感累积地越来越多，Erik把胳膊绕都后面强行搂住T'challa，他想要得到一个亲吻确定T'challa没有真的生气，然而T'challa丝毫没有理会他把自己拧成麻绳才送过去的嘴唇，回报以更加猛烈的操干。

Erik射了，先是几股白浊喷了出去，接着阴茎抖了两下，又颤巍巍地撒出一条黄色的水柱，台下一片惊呼。Erik羞耻心一下子在失禁的那一刻找回来了，哭哭啼啼地用小臂捂住眼睛，完全放弃了先前用嘴接住T'challa精液的计划，无助地靠在那儿等着T'challa把那些微凉的体液送进他的体内深处。

射精停止了，Erik颤栗着站起来重新正面跨到T'challa身上，搂着T'challa的脖子委屈地把脸埋进去，乱糟糟的脏辫在T'challa脸上蹭来蹭去，像个受了欺负的小动物一样撒娇呜咽。

“满意了吗？我淫荡的小弟弟？”T'challa轻吻着Erik的额头问道，得到一个不易察觉的点头。“那就把我解开，我们回去了。”Erik又闷声靠了一会，顺从地低着头解开捆绑着T'challa的绳结——Erik确实得乖一点了，他现在可不敢保证在回去后，自己的屁股还能承受得住来自“老实人”的愤怒。


End file.
